


House on fire

by Mix Stitch (Synph)



Series: Empire State University stories [5]
Category: Marvel
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Gen, LGBTQ Character of Color, Male-Female Friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-05
Updated: 2014-06-05
Packaged: 2018-02-03 11:39:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1743362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Synph/pseuds/Mix%20Stitch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam Wilson meets Ororo Wilson at the first Black Student Union meeting of their sophomore year. This could be the start of a beautiful friendship.</p>
            </blockquote>





	House on fire

**Author's Note:**

> Characters/Pairings: Sam Wilson & Ororo Munroe
> 
> Prompt - Community
> 
> Note: I deviated from the original prompt in the challenge so I could do this since the original prompt was just not working for me in this universe. I think this is way better than what I was trying to do originally and also: hey this is awesome because it’s backstory and character development at the same time.

It had taken Sam a whole year to get up the courage to walk into the classroom where Empire State University’s Black Student Union has been meeting from before Sam had even graduated from high school.

A whole freaking year.

And despite his newfound courage, Sam still slips into the back of the classroom ten minutes into the meeting feeling like he’s intruding. Despite the fact that he’s easily one of the tallest people in the room, he still tries to be as inconspicuous as possible as he walks toward first open seat that he finds.

At first, when Sam drops into the seat beside a dark-skinned girl with white hair done up in tight box braids, he’s still tense with nerves from hyping it up so much. It’s only when, a moment later when his presence is acknowledged with nothing more than nods or smiles, it feels like a weight is removed from his shoulders.

Sure, Sam doesn’t pay any attention to the meeting itself, but the important thing is that he’s finally  _in_  one.

Ten minutes later, when the sit-down part of meeting starts to come to a close, the young woman sitting beside Sam tries her best to get Sam’s attention.

"Psst."

The whisper, accompanied by the not-so-pleasant jab of long fingernails into his left arm, makes Sam jump in his seat. When Sam turns his head to look at the girl sitting beside him, she rewards him by giving him a sunny smile as everyone around them starts talking amongst themselves.

"I’m Ororo," she says, turning in her seat so that she can offer Sam her hand to shake. "Ororo Munroe. I’m a sophomore. It’s nice to meet you."

"Sam Wilson. And um — same here. On um — both counts."

Ororo has a nice, strong handshake and Sam doesn’t sense anything but sincerity on her face.

"Nice bracelet," Ororo says a second later once they stop shaking hands, still smiling as she gestures at the rainbow beaded band around Sam’s left wrist.

Before Sam can figure out what he can say to an opener like that (besides a plain and somewhat inane, ‘Thanks,”), she pulls a silver chain out from her shirt and holds it up so he can see the sun-shaped rainbow pendant at the end of it. “I got mine during Pride last year when I went with my ex Emma. What about you?”

Something in Sam relaxes at that casual admission.

"My first boyfriend. His name was um — Riley," Sam says softly, smiling at the memories that saying Riley’s name recalls. "He made it for me in senior year."

Ororo reaches out and then touches the tip of one finger to the side of the bracelet.

"Cool," she says, her eyes crinkling up at the corners as she smiles at him. "So, this was your first BSU meeting huh?"

Sam blinks. “Excuse me?”

Ororo’s smile widens. “I know a newbie when I see one. I was the same way last year.” She pats Sam’s arm. “Don’t worry, I’ve got your back.”


End file.
